


Luna's Crawling Chaos

by DalkonCledwin



Category: Haiyore! Nyaruko-san, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Ginny is Kuuko, Luna is Nyaruko, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalkonCledwin/pseuds/DalkonCledwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Eldritch Horrors take the form of cute little girls... the boy who lived earns the affection of one such horror "I'm the Chaos that always crawls up to you with a smile... but you can call me Luna!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaos with a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Haiyore! Nyaruko-san, or the Cthulhu Mythos and make no profit from this or any of my other fanfiction stories.

**Author's Note:** So I got this really bizarre idea and from the looks of things, it does not appear that this idea has ever really been done before, so I figured… what the heck, I'm going to do this, even if it is only for a lark… Now normally, I would not post a story except on a monday, however since this is something I did that is more designed to be special, I figured that I would post the first chapter of this story a little bit early. I may, or may not post the next chapter to this story on the 21st of this month, so if I don't please don't be disappointed.

Also, please be aware that this is not a direct crossover with Haiyore! Nyaruko-san, so you should probably expect the characters ported in from that series to act somewhat OOC from the way that they do in the aforementioned series.

**xXx Wednesday, September 20th, 1989 xXx  
xXx St. Gregory's Primary School xXx**

Harry James Potter was running. He always felt like he was running. Running seemed to be all that he did when he wasn't locked away in his cupboard underneath the stairs.

Suddenly he found himself cornered at a dead end made by three parts of the school building. "Oh god! Somebody help me please!"

Harry could see the rapidly approaching forms of Dudley Dursley, his cousin, and Dudley's gang from the other end of the courtyard, when suddenly a female voice from up above him yelled out in a rather exuberant manner " **HAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!"**

Before any of the members of the gang, or Harry himself, quite knew what was going on, a girl who couldn't be older than eight years of age seemed to suddenly materialize in front of Dudley and punched him in the middle of his gut. At first nothing seemed to happen, but shortly after she made contact a shockwave of air erupted out from behind her fist as Dudley's got began rippling obscenely.

This all happened mere seconds before Dudley was sent flying in the direction opposite from where the girl had landed. He landed in a heap over thirty feet away from where he had originated, clearly unconscious.

The other members of the gang were left gaping at the fact that their leader had just been completely taken out by a girl that was a fraction of his size. Before they could properly react to this however, the girl pulled what appeared to be a crowbar out of thin air.

"Anyone else want to try their luck?" The girl asked cheerfully.

All four of Dudley's friends promptly turned around and ran off screaming like loons.

With that done, the crowbar vanished and the girl turned around before walking up to where Harry was leaning against the wall in some bit of freight. She then swayed her hips and struck a pose as she declared "I'm the Chaos that always crawls up to you with a smile, Nyarlathotep, but you can call me Luna-chan. Pleasure to meet you Harry Potter!"

Predictably Harry's eyes rolled up into his head as he passed out. Luna's response to that was to simply say "Mou!"

**xXx Two Hours Later xXx  
xXx Ottery St. Catchpole xXx**

"Luna dear, your gentleman is waking up!" An older woman's voice from right next to Harry called out.

Harry opened his eyes as he heard the sound of stampeding feet rushing into the room. "Oh goody! I had hoped he would wake up soon!"

That was when Harry came face to face with the silvery-blonde haired girl with green eyes that had saved him earlier in the day. Next to her was an older woman who could only be her mother. However before Harry could so much as utter a word, the younger blonde jumped at the bed he was in and landed on top of him wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh! I was so worried Harry-kun!" The girl who introduced herself as Luna stated.

The older blonde chuckled amusedly as she excused herself from the room.

"Er… Luna?" Harry asked dazedly.

"Yes?" Luna asked as she snuggled into him.

"Where am I?" Harry asked cautiously.

"You're at my home, the Rookery," Luna stated confidently.

"You-you mean you kidnapped me?" Harry asked.

"What? No. My mother is your Godmother," Luna said confidently to Harry.

"She is?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Yes, we have been ever so worried. It took so long to locate you. I am just glad I finally found you," Luna said.

"And that stuff you said about being…" Harry began to say as he shuddered. Of course he had read some of Lovecraft's books when taking refuge in the public library, so he knew who Nyarlathotep was.

"Oh! You don't need to worry about that too much. Most of the problems from that topic won't be an issue this time around," Luna said happily.

Harry could only whimper as the girl hugged him even more tightly.

**xXx Early the Next Morning xXx  
xXx Rookery Dining Room xXx**

Harry could do nothing but stare at what was laid out on the dining room table for him to have for breakfast. Pudding. Lots and lots of pudding. In fact, it seemed to be the only thing in the room other than the people and furniture.

"What is with all the pudding?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Oh, it is all we ever stock, as it is all Luna will eat," the older gentleman who had introduced himself as Xenophilius explained.

"Mou, is not. You just don't like the stuff I like," Luna admitted.

"And what is it you like?" Harry asked the girl.

"Anything Japanese," Luna stated with a grin.

"I'll… I'll see what I can do," Harry said after a few moments contemplating this statement.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you so much!" Luna said as she glomped him. She then looked at her parents before saying "But the pudding stays."

"Yes dear," Pandora Lovegood stated resignedly.

Suddenly everyone present heard a voice call out "Nyaruko-chan, are you home?"

Luna's eyes lit up in delight, "Kuuko!" And she rushed out of the room.

"What the?" Harry asked.

"Ah! That would be Miss Ginny Weasley. For some reason she and my daughter refer to each other as Kuuko and Nyaruko respectively, don't ask me why," Xenophilius explained.

A few seconds later Luna and a girl with calf-length red twintails done up with black ribbons entered the room. The redhead took one look at Harry before turning to Luna and saying "Okay, you're no longer my primary objective romantically."

"Mou!" Luna said in consternation. The romance between the two of them spanned over centuries and it was mostly one that the two of them squabbled over back and forth like alley cats. But it was always fun.

"W-what?" Harry asked in confusion. Here he was listening to these two nine year old girls talking about romancing him, and he himself was only ten years old.

"Oh dear. I suppose I should have seen that coming," Pandora admitted as she pinched her nose in exasperation.

Harry's face snapped to look at hers, "Explain," He asked her.

"Harry, what do you know about your parents?" Pandora asked him.

"Not much, my Aunt told me that they died in a car crash when I was only a year old. That was how I got the scar I have on my forehead. They also seem to think my parents were no good drunks and layabouts," Harry responded.

Xenophilius promptly stood up saying "If you will excuse me, I have to go check on a few things."

With that said the man left the room, leaving everyone looking after him in mild confusion.

"Did your dad just run off to do what I think he did?" Ginny asked Luna.

"Probably," Luna acknowledged.

"Do I want to know?" Harry asked.

"It would probably be safer for your sanity if you didn't," Pandora stated.

"Right…" Harry said.

"Anyways, your parents most assuredly did not die in a car crash, Harry," Pandora began her explanation, "They were in fact murdered by a most horrible man. You only barely escaped suffering the same fate, and have become rather famous for it in our society. As I am your Godmother, I was able to secure the Potter family finances and estate in the aftermath of that tragedy, however I was not able to secure the key to your Trust Vault as it seems that a third party had intervened before I could arrive."

"What does that all mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that I have been able to for the most part, halt any and all attempts to lock you into a betrothal arrangement against your will. However, I was unable to stop some rather absurd books from being published recounting fanciful tales about your supposed childhood. As such, you are likely going to bear the brunt of a fangirl horde. Not that you need to worry about such a thing from either Ginny or Luna, as they would both love you for being you." Pandora explained, "Though I had hoped that Luna at least would view you in a more sibling-like manner."

"I can be his naughty sister…" Luna stated excitedly causing Pandora to facepalm.

Suddenly there was a jingling noise that caused Luna to squeak as she pulled out a rather odd contraption and clicked it open, "Yes Onee-sama?"

"Hmmm… that isn't all that surprising actually, just make sure he doesn't notice anything odd at least until Daddy publishes his article." Luna said.

"Yes… okay, I will. Right… see you in a year's time, Onee-sama." Luna said cheerfully as she hung up the contraption.

"What did Al want?" Ginny asked.

"She says the Headmaster's baubles noticed Harry wasn't where he was left, but that she had modified their emissions enough so that by the time the Headmaster noticed them for the day they had already reverted to their normal readings," Luna reported to the room at large.

"Al?" Pandora inquired.

"Al Azif, our… well we call her our older sister, but we are actually older than her in a manner of speaking," Ginny explained.

"So, Nyarlathotep… Al Azif… and which one are you claiming to be?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Oh, I'm Cthugha, but I prefer Kuuko." Ginny explained.

Harry took a moment to process this before walking over to the nearest wall and slamming his head against it.

"Harry dear, are you alright?" Pandora asked in mild concern.

"Fine… fine… girls, do I need to be worried about any other Eldritch Horrors from Beyond the Stars showing up in the forms of little girls?" Harry asked Luna and Ginny.

Luna hummed for a moment before stating "Well, maybe not little girls, but Hastur has been known to show up in the form of little boys every now and again."

"So let me see if I have the catalogue of members of the Cthulhu Mythos I may be running into correct… first is the Stalker among the Stars, the Crawling Chaos, Nyarlathotep of the Outer Gods. Next is the Living Flame, Cthugha of the Elder Gods. Then there is Him Who Is Not to be Named, the Unspeakable One, Hastur of the Great Old Ones… and finally Al Azif, the Necronomicon. Did I get that all correct?" Harry asked.

"Wow, I'm somewhat impressed you know all that," Luna said in astonishment.

"I spent an inordinate amount of time in the Little Whinging Public Library. I have probably read the entire Mythos," Harry admitted.

"Remind me to nuke H.P. Lovecraft in the next world we visit," Ginny said offhandedly.

"Excuse me for a moment, but could you explain what you called this Hastur fellow… the Him Who Is Not to be Named bit… that sounds eerily familiar to me," Pandora inquired.

Luna and Ginny both cracked up laughing, it was Luna who got control of herself first, "Let's just say that Hastur would be ill amused with what the Wizarding World has decided to call their most recent Dark Lord."

"But what could this Hastur person possibly do against someone like the Dark Lord if he were to ever return?" Pandora inquired.

Ginny and Luna started giggling all over again at that question.

"Um… Mrs. Lovegood? I take it you aren't familiar with the assembled works known as the Cthulhu Mythos?" Harry asked.

"I can't say that I am…" Pandora acknowledged.

"Well, if I am remembering my reading correctly, then here is the most relevant quote regarding Hastur…" Harry said before dropping his voice into an ominous tone…

" _I found myself faced by names and terms that I had heard elsewhere in the most hideous of connections - Yuggoth, Great Cthulhu, Tsathoggua, Yog-Sothoth, R'lyeh, Nyarlathotep, Azathoth, Hastur, Yian, Leng, the Lake of Hali, Bethmoora, the Yellow Sign, L'mur-Kathulos, Bran, and the Magnum Innominandum - and was drawn back through nameless aeons and inconceivable dimensions to worlds of elder, outer entity at which the crazed author of the Necronomicon had only guessed in the vaguest way… there is a whole secret cult of evil men (a man of your mystical erudition will understand me when I link them to Hastur and the Yellow Sign) devoted to the purpose of tracking them down and injuring them on behalf of the monstrous powers from other dimensions…"_

Pandora blinked as Harry finished his summary, "So this Hastur person is some sort of Dark Lord?"

"And that ladies and gentlemen is why we don't give interviews to people like H.P. Lovecraft!" Ginny stated loudly.

"Nor do we go around starting religious cults anymore…" Luna chipped in.

Suddenly there was an odd jingling sound again from Luna's pocket. Luna took out the object which Harry could only surmise was some form of phone and answered it, "Moshimoshi?"

"Whoa, slow down, or speak in either Japanese or English, I am barely catching half of what you are saying there…" Luna said after a few seconds.

A few minutes later, Luna was scowling as she said "I'll see what can be done. I honestly don't know why she did that to you, but I'm not surprised she did, she is the biggest prankster out of the four of us you know."

A few moments later Luna smiled and said "Yes, I'll tell her. I'll see you when I see you."

With that Luna clicked the phone shut and looked at Harry and said "I was wrong, Hastur got put into a girls body this time around… so you will be meeting at least one other member of our group aside from the three of us who is in the form of a little girl."

Ginny looked at Luna oddly before sighing "Well Hastur always was a bit of a feminine looking young boy."

"The odd thing is, that Al decided to put Hastur in the body of a Veela for some odd reason," Luna commented.

"Do I want to know what a Veela is?" Harry asked with a frown on his face.

"No…" all three females commented.

**xXx Half an Hour Later xXx**

"Oi! Gin-gin! Mum says you need to come home for lessons." A loud and somewhat obnoxious voice called out from the front door.

"Go away, Ron!" Ginny yelled out.

Before anything else could be said, what sounded like a stampeding Rhino charging into the room, revealed a red-haired boy. Once he entered the room he took notice of the fact that his sister and Luna were both curled up next to a strange boy that he had never seen before, "Oi, who's that?"

"Didn't I tell you to go away?" Ginny asked.

"Oi, I asked who that was," The boy who was obviously Ron stated angrily at his sister.

"None of your business," Luna said coldly at the other boy.

"Now you listen here Looney…" Ron began saying only for him to hear someone behind him clearing their throat.

"Excuse me, but what did you just call my daughter, young man?" Pandora asked.

Ron blinked in confusion before saying "Er… nothing."

"I think you and I need to go have a chat with your mother, Mr. Weasley," Pandora said, she then turned towards Harry and said "You are in charge while I am gone, don't let the two 'horrors' as the three of you claim them to be, pull you into any mischief."

"Yes'm…" Harry said.

Meanwhile Luna and Ginny emitted dual loud "Awww's!"

With that said Pandora grabbed Ron by the ear and dragged him away "Ow, ow, ow!" Was heard the entire way.

As soon as the two of them were gone, Luna grinned and said "Oh goody, now that we are alone we can have some real fun!"

"Mmm?" Harry asked in confusion.

Ginny looked at her friend for a moment before smirking "BATH TIME!"

"BWHA?" Harry asked in confusion as both girls grabbed his hands and started dragging him towards one of the bathrooms.

"We need to get you all nice and clean Harry!" Luna said as her grin got even wider.

"B-bu-but…" Harry stammered while his face began flushing scarlet.

"Harry… look at me," Ginny said, getting the boys attention, "Did you really think you'd be able to hide what your relatives put you through from the two of us?"

Harry blushed at that statement and shook his head.

"Which is why we are going to smother you with the affection that you should have gotten from your own parents but were never able to!" Luna cried out in joy.

"We're going to fix this Harry, don't you worry!" Ginny agreed, "Now let's go have some fun in the tub!"

**xXx The Burrow xXx**

"Molly! Are you home?" Pandora called out as she pulled Ronald into the kitchen of the Burrow.

A short time later, Molly Weasley rushed into the kitchen, "Ron? Pandora? Where's Ginny?"

"I have allowed her to remain at my home until we can clear up the matter regarding your son's behavior towards my daughter," Pandora explained.

"Whatever do you mean?" Molly asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"Your son barged into my home, and upon seeing my daughter and your daughter curled up together on my couch, called my daughter the insulting name 'Looney,' Now I want to know why he thought it was a good idea to call her that in her own home." Pandora stated, having not let go of Ron's ear this entire time.

"I'm sure you must have misheard him, Ronald would never say something like that…" Molly tried to rationalize.

"Be that as it may, Ron is no longer welcome in my home. Ginevra however is always welcome to come over, and I have no problem allowing her to sit in on Luna's lessons if that is the primary issue." Pandora explained.

"My lessons are perfectly good enough for Ginevra, so she will be taking them at home. And if I feel the need to send Ronald to collect her, then I will." Molly countered.

"Molly, I will say this only once. If I find your son on my families property again, I will call the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and have him removed on charges of trespassing. You do not want that embarrassment, so I suggest you keep your son away from my home," Pandora stated authoritatively.

"Now you see here…" Molly began to say rather heatedly.

"I think I have said enough on this subject, good day to you Molly. I can only hope you listen to me," Pandora stated hotly as she released Ron and left the house.

**xXx A Little While Later xXx  
xXx The Rookery xXx**

Pandora entered her home, and frowned after a few moments when she couldn't find the children. However after a more thorough search she heard the sounds of laughing and splashes of water coming out of Luna's bathroom.

This caused her to frown even more as she quickly traveled to that bathroom and opened the door to discover that Luna and Ginny were in the process of bathing Harry. Fortunately for her sanity, both Luna and Ginny were completely clothed, save for the fact that their arms were rolled up. Harry however hadn't been quite so fortunate.

"Hem! What do the three of you think you are doing?" She asked.

"Oh! Hi mum. We just thought it would be prudent to get Harry all nice and cleaned up," Luna said happily as she splashed Harry in the face with some water.

"I see… Well, so long as the two of you don't join him in the bath, then I have no complaints," Pandora said after a moment to consider the issue.

"Okay Mum," Luna said happily.

With that said, Pandora exited the room and swiftly decided not to tell her husband or the Weasley parents about this development.


	2. Chaos with a Straw

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Haiyore! Nyaruko-san, Demonbane or the Cthulhu Mythos and make no profit from this or any of my other fanfiction stories.

**Author's Note:** For the purposes of this story and ALL of my stories, I will be using what I personally feel is Book Canon for the purposes of the identity of James Potter's parents, and NOT the September 2015 Article written by J.K. Rowling for Pottermore, as I feel that said article was written much too late to count as properly canonical in terms of identifying James' parents to the vast majority of the series' fans.

**xXx Friday, September 22nd, 1989 xXx  
** **xXx The Great Hall of Hogwarts xXx**

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry picked up the most recent edition of the Daily Prophet to read the day's news. He also took a sip of his morning tea as he was doing so.

Only seconds after reading the headline that sip of tea spewed right back out of his mouth, hitting Severus Snape in the face.

"Really? Just... really?" The dungeon bat asked in a drawl.

"My apologies dear boy… I can only say that I find the news this morning rather distressing," Dumbledore said in apology as he excused himself from the table and made his way up to his office.

Unseen by the Headmaster, almost everyone in the Great Hall at this point in time quickly picked up their own copies of the Daily Prophet so that they too could discover just what this 'distressing news' happened to be…

_The Boy Who Lived Raised by Muggles!_ _**  
** _ _by Andy Smudgley_

_Earlier today (September the 21st, 1989) an individual who wishes to remain anonymous came into the Daily Prophet with rather startling information. This individual claimed that Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was not being raised by Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore as the general public had been led to believe. Rather this individual claims that Harry Potter was being raised by Harry's Muggle Aunt and Uncle._

_If that were not bad enough, this individual asserts that the Muggles to whom Harry Potter had been entrusted into the care of were the sort of people to encourage their Muggle son to bully young Harry. Even worse is the fact that according to our informant, when Harry inquired as to the fate of his mother and father, his Aunt and Uncle told him that his parents had died in a car crash, and that they were drunken layabouts._

_One must question the motives of Albus Dumbledore in leaving young Harry in the custody of such people. One wonders if Harry might not have been better off in the custody of a proper Wizarding family, rather than in the care of Muggles who clearly did not appreciate his contribution to society as a whole._

Severus Snape put down the newspaper after reading the article in question. As he did so, everyone in the Great Hall could tell that today was going to be a particularly awful day to be taking Potions lessons.

"Petunia? Albus decided it would be a good idea to leave Harry with Petunia? Is he completely out of his mind?" Severus asked incredulously.

"I tried to tell him leaving Harry with those sorts of Muggles was a bad idea…" Minerva started to say, only for Severus' head to whip around to look at her.

"You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?" Severus asked her in his most venomous tone of voice.

"I don't see what business it is of yours, Severus," Minerva countered.

"Lily would have never wanted her son to live in the custody of her sister. I would have made sure that Harry was in the care of the one who was rightfully supposed to take care of him," Severus stated just as venomously.

"What? Whatever do you mean?" Minerva asked suspiciously.

"Before she died, Lily sought me out, and informed me as to who Harry's godparents were. I would have made sure that Harry ended up in the care of his Godmother… seeing as how his Godfather is indisposed," Severus stated.

"But isn't his Godmother Alice Longbottom?" Minerva asked in confusion.

"I assume that is what James told Albus' Order?" Severus asked in mild confusion.

"Er… yes, it is," Minerva stated.

"Despite the fact that Albus sealed their will, Lily took the time to make a magically certified copy of the Will prior to their deaths and gave it to me. They did indeed name the Longbottoms their preference for who would look after Harry in the event of their untimely death, however Alice was not Harry's Godmother," Severus explained.

"I can only assume, based on the information in the article, that Harry is now safely in the custody of his Godmother, which is fortunate, because if he is, Albus has no legal recourse in trying to remove him from her custody. Magical law dictates that if a parent or prefered Guardian is incapable of caring for a child, then the Godparent is the one who takes primary custody," Severus stated with finality, "Trying to interfere with that, could cost Albus his magic."

"Oh Albus!" Minerva said in fear for the old man.

**xXx Headmaster's Office xXx**

As soon as he reached his office, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore went straight over to the fireplace, grabbed some powder from the snuffbox on the mantlepiece and tossed it into the fireplace while calling out "Barnabas Cuffe's Office, Daily Prophet."

It took only a few seconds for Barnabas to answer the Floo, "Ah! Headmaster, what can I do you for?"

"Mister Cuffe, it does these old eyes great pleasure to see such a fine upstanding citizen as yourself again. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to inform me as to who Mister Smudgley's source was for the article on young Harry Potter today?" Albus inquired.

"Headmaster, you know the laws, I cannot divulge the identity of an anonymous source without a warrant issued by the Department for Magical Law Enforcement that has been signed off by both the Minister for Magic AND the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Now unless you happen to have such a document…" Barnabas countered the Headmaster.

"No, no, that is quite alright. I merely thought you would be willing to do me the favor of providing me this information. Alas, you obviously cannot, as per the strictures of your job. Thank you for your time, Mister Cuffe," Albus said as he disconnected the Floo.

With that information reminded to him, Albus returned to his desk and contemplated his next course of action. A glance over to the devices that monitored young Harry Potter had the Headmaster frowning because according to the devices, Harry Potter was still located in Surrey, however the implication of the article was that this was no longer the case.

Albus seriously wished that James and Lily had trusted him enough to allow him to be the one to witness the signing of their Will, alas this was not the case. All Albus had been able to do was to seal the Will before the date on which the Will would have needed to be read as per Ministry protocol.

As Chief Warlock, Albus had the jurisdiction to seal Wills that he felt may contain within them information which would be disastrous to the integrity of British Wizarding society, that however did not grant him the power to read those Wills prior to the official Will Reading. As such, Albus had absolutely no idea who could have had an interest in Harry's well-being other than Frank and Alice Longbottom.

To make the issue worse, while Albus had no doubts he could convince the Minister of the need for such a warrant, there was absolutely no chance in hell that he would be able to convince Madam Amelia Bones of the necessity for such a warrant. As such, he would be completely incapable of getting the warrant for the information in question.

Sighing to himself, Albus realized the utter futility of the situation. His only hope would be either that one of his informants, preferably Arabella Figg, would find Harry for him and notify him of the boys location, or he would have to wait for the boy's School Letter to be penned, as the pen that wrote those letters did so automatically based on the very magic in the School itself.

Unbeknownst to the Headmaster, he and his Phoenix weren't the only people in the room. And what would probably terrify the Headmaster even more, is that the other individual in the room is capable of such advanced Legilimency that only people like Luna and Ginny would truly be capable of stopping this person's probes. As such, the entirety of the Headmaster's plans and fears had just been laid out bare before this individual.

**xXx Monday, July 29th, 1991 xXx  
xXx The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole xXx**

"Mum! Mum! Our Hogwarts Letters are here!" Ginny cried out.

"Don't be silly dear, you are too young to…" Molly Weasley countered as she took the letters from Ginevra, only to discover that the very first one had the following written upon it:

_Miss. G. Weasley_   
_First Floor Bedroom_   
_The Burrow_   
_Ottery St. Catchpole_   
_Devon_

"I... I don't understand…" Molly said after reading the envelop three or four times in confusion.

"Well obviously Headmaster Dumbledore believes I am ready to start attending Hogwarts, Mum!" Ginny stated excitedly.

"Yes, yes, you are probably correct. Oh very well then. You can attend with your brothers this year," Molly said after some hesitation.

"YAY! Thank you! Thank you!" Ginny said as she ran up and hugged her mother enthusiastically.

"Of course dear. Now run along and give your brothers their letters," Molly said, handing the letters back to Ginny.

"Yes, Mum!" Ginny said as she ran out of the room.

**xXx Same Day xXx  
xXx The Rookery xXx**

***POP***

The Heads of Harry, Luna, Pandora and Xenophilius all swivelled to take in the sight of the person who had just apparated directly into their dining room as they were about to have their midday meal.

The person was a girl that looked to be about Luna's age, but who had thigh length purple hair. Much like Luna, this girl also had startling green eyes that were rather reminiscent of those belonging to Harry. The oddest thing about this girl however, was that she had on a frilly white dress slip, panties, with Mary Jane style shoes and white dress socks along with ribbons… lots and lots of ribbons.

"Onee-sama!" Luna cried out as she got up and tackle/hugged the girl. Surprisingly both girls were able to stay on their feet.

"Hello Nyaruko-san, how have you been doing?" The girl, who was apparently Al Azif, inquired of Luna.

"Oh I'm doing wonderfully. What brings you here though? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?" Luna asked.

"I left Etheldreda to look after the school," Al Azif stated.

"Who… or what… is Etheldreda?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"You'd probably recognize her by the name of the Pnakotic Manuscripts," Luna stated.

"Oh hell…" Harry muttered under his breath.

Al Azif smirked at that statement before saying "Ah, so you must be Harry-kun. The rumors I have heard don't do you justice. Anyways, here you two go… your Hogwarts Letters," with that said, Al handed Luna two letters, which she took and handed one to Harry.

"Er… I don't mean to be rude, but don't the Hogwarts Owls usually deliver those letters?" Xenophilius inquired.

"While normally that is the case, I happened to overhear the Headmaster making plans to use these letters as a means to find out where Harry is being kept. Now I don't mean to tell you what to do, but… I would suggest that for your own safety and the sanctity of your home, as well as that of Harry's, you find someone who isn't a member of the Headmaster's Rotisserie Group that you can trust, and have them escort Harry both to Diagon Alley, and to the Platform on September First," Al Azif commented.

Xenophilius and Pandora both blinked upon hearing this information, however it was Pandora who asked the pertinent question, "You um… wouldn't happen to know who is in the Headmaster's Rotisserie Group, now would you?"

Al Azif hummed thoughtfully for a moment, "Let me see… well as of the last time I had an opportunity to snoop around his office when he wasn't around and decided to also read the rooster he keeps of the members the following people were members, not including himself: Alastor Moody, Aberforth Dumbledore, Arabella Figg, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Minerva McGonagall, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin and Sturgis Podmore. He has also added notations that although they were not active members of the Order, that Augusta Longbottom, Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn, Olympe Maxime and Pomona Sprout are considered allies of the group."

"I see, thank you. I will get in touch with Andromeda Tonks and ask her if she can escort Harry to the Alley and Platform. She is a paternal cousin of Harry's, so it shouldn't be an issue." Pandora stated.

"Oh, well that would work then. I had best be off before Ethel sets fire to the Garfield again," Al Azif stated as she disappeared with a pop.

"Who's Garfield?" Harry asked.

"No idea," all three of the other occupants of the room said in some confusion.

**xXx Thursday, August 8th, 1991 xXx  
xXx The Rookery xXx**

"Hello? Is anyone home?" The voice of Andromeda Tonks called out from the home's entryway.

A few moments later, Luna came skipping up to the door, "Oh, hello, you must be Mrs. Tonks…" Luna then turned her attention to the pink haired girl standing next to the brunette woman, "And you are?"

"Wotcher, I'm Tonks…" the pink haired girl stated.

Luna raised an eyebrow at that statement, "So Tonks & Tonks? Are you by chance also solicitors?"

"It is fairly common knowledge that I am a solicitor," Andromeda confirmed.

Luna shrugged before saying "Your traveling companion is this way, if you would follow me?" She then turned and walked into the house.

As soon as the trio arrived in the living room, Andromeda blushed bright red, while the hair of the self-named 'Tonks' shifted from stereotypical bubblegum pink to a dark shade of magenta.

The reason for the two older women's embarrassment was because they had just walked in to witness Ginny (who was wearing an outfit that consisted of a skin-tight pinkish leotard that left the skin of her upper stomach, the majority of her virtually non-existent cleavage. It also did very little to hide her glutes and thighs, though it did a remarkably good job covering what needed to be covered it didn't leave a whole heck of a lot to the imagination) running around the room laughing as she chased an equally laughing Harry Potter.

"Hey! Games over, Harry's ride is here!" Luna said in a loud voice to get the attention of the other two, who promptly ground to a halt.

Ginny took one look at the two older women who were still staring at her in a sense of shock, before she grinned and was wreathed in the crimson light of live fire. Fortunately Ginny had absolute control over these fires, so there was no actual risk of setting the house ablaze. When the fire cleared, Ginny was dressed in the ordinary sundress that she had come to the house earlier wearing.

Tonks let out a low whistle and asked "don't suppose you could teach me how to do that?"

"Afraid not," Ginny stated with a grin.

"As interesting as that is, the trip to Diagon Alley today promises to be a long and trying one as both of you young ladies are by now sure to be well aware of. So we had best be off. Come along, Harry, Nymphadora," Andromeda Tonks said as she ushered her two charges out the door.

As soon as she said 'Tonks' name however, the three youngsters raised their eyebrows, while 'Tonks' issued forth an "Awww, Mum! Did you have to? You know what that name does to me…" all the while 'Tonks' was blushing furiously.

"Would you prefer we call you Dora?" Harry inquired.

Both Andromeda and 'Tonks' blinked at that question. 'Tonks' suddenly rushed forward and wrapped Harry in a hug that placed his head right up inside her large bosom, "Yes! Yes! That is absolutely perfect! Thank you, Harry!"

With that said, the now named Dora, Andromeda and Harry exited the house. Andromeda paused and asked "Now Harry, I don't suppose you have ever traveled by Apparition before?"

Harry cocked his head to the side and said "No ma'am, I haven't."

"Well, I feel that I must warn you. Apparition can be most uncomfortable to those of us who have never experienced it before…" Andromeda started to say, only for her daughter to interject her own thoughts regarding the subject.

"It feels somewhat like you are having your entire body compressed and forcefully squeezed through a stirring straw, until you end up at your destination. It all happens really quick, but you still feel it all the same."

Harry's face rapidly drained of all color after hearing that explanation.

"Why thank you… Dora… I _was_ trying not to scare the boy," Andromeda said acerbically.

"Well, at least I neglected to explain splinching to him…" Dora said offhandedly.

"That's enough dear," Andromeda told her daughter. She then extended her hand to Harry, "Now grab on dear, Dora will be able to travel on her own, as she is of age and has her Apparition License, although she will be attending Hogwarts for her final year of education this year."

Harry apprehensively grabbed Andromeda's hand. Once he did, Andromeda said "Now hold tight, and then off we go."

What followed was perhaps one of the worst experiences of Harry's entire life as he felt the sensations that Dora perfectly described, an intense compressing sensation, followed by what felt like his entire body being forcibly squeezed through a straw.

When the sensation left him, Harry fell to the floor and just about barfed up his entire morning meal before he could really get a good look at his surroundings.


End file.
